bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
End of Hypnosis
End of Hypnosis es el vigésimo volumen del manga de Bleach. Fue publicado el 2 de Diciembre del 2005. Información Hinamori descubre que Aizen sigue vivo, y es herida gravemente. Hitsugaya llega, le informa de que Gin siempre fue aliado y cómplice de Aizen. Aizen derrota fácilmente a Hitsugaya. Como la capitana de la cuarta división, Retsu Unohana llega, Aizen explica que la Sociedad de Almas ha sido objeto de una ilusión creada por la capacidad de la Zanpaku-tō de Aizen. Aizen intercepta a Rukia y dice que él va a sacar un objeto, llamado el Hōgyoku, de su cuerpo. Este objeto, creado por Urahara y escondido en el alma de Rukia, permite a un individuo a tomar la forma tanto de Shinigami como de hueco. Ichigo, Renji y Sajin Komamura tratan de detener a Aizen, pero son derrotados fácilmente. Después de tomar el Hōgyoku, Gin intenta matar a Rukia, pero Byakuya intercepta el ataque. Como refuerzos de la Sociedad de Almas llegan, Aizen, Gin y junto a Tōsen, escapan al ascender en un cielo oscuro. Bleach All Stars Capítulos '-12.5. 寒月に咲く ' 250px|thumb|left|PortadaMomo va al cuartel de la 10ma división con una tarjeta de celebración de cumpleaños, Rangiku piensa que esa tarjeta es para ella, pero su cumpleaños fue meses atrás, Hinamori le informa que en realidad es el cumpleaños del capitán Toshiro Hitsugaya, después Hitsugaya recibe la carta diciéndole que esa noche valla a donde dice ahí. Esa noche va a el punto de reunión y se encuentra con Momo, Rangiku y Aizen, Rangiku dice que tiene fuegos artificiales por su cumpleaños, pero Toshiro dice que es mejor si esta nevando, Aizen le da un feliz cumpleaños, Rangiku entonces se acuerda de que su cumpleaños es celebrado porque ese día fue en el que Gin Ichimaru la rescato. En la actualidad Aizen le dice a Toshiro que tener un cumpleaños es un signo de felicidad e Hitsugaya los agradece por haber hecho esa fiesta. Personajes, en orden de aparición: * Rangiku Matsumoto * Momo Hinamori * Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Sōsuke Aizen * Gin Ichimaru '169. end of hypnosis ' 250px|thumb|left|PortadaContinua la pelea entre Matsumoto y Kira, este le pregunta si sabe las habilidades de su zanpakuto, a lo que responde que no, nunca ha visto que lo utilizara, y Kira le dice que solo Hinamori lo sabe, y tal vez Renji, y empiezan a pelear. En medio de la pelea Iduru le pregunta cuantas veces su espada ha chocado contra la suya, y de pronto la espada de Matsumoto se vuelve muy pesada y no la puede levantar, a lo que explica que la habilidad de su zanpakuto, Wabizuke, es la de doblar el peso de las cosas que toca, como su espada, haciendo que no pueda levantarlo, haciendo que se arrodille, como si estuviera suplicando perdón, por eso se llama "Wabizuke" (El Penitente). Entonces Rangiku le responde que se deshará de ella, y activa su zanpakuto, Haineko. Cambiando de escena, aparece Momo, siguiendo a Gin en la Cámara de los 46, preguntandose porque está en una zona prohibida, y es llevada a donde está Aizen, Le explica que tenía que hacer algo, y por eso necesitaba esconderse, por eso fingió su muerte. Llevada por la alegría, antes de que pueda pensar con la claridad suficiente como para ver el peligro que la acecha, Hinamori es traspasada por la Zanpakutō de Aizen cuando éste la abraza, dejándola próxima a la muerte. Y se alejan Gin y Aizen del lugar. Personajes, en orden de aparición: * Iduru Kira * Rangiku Matsumoto * Gin Ichimaru * Momo Hinamori * Sōsuke Aizen '170. end of hypnosis2 [the Galvanizer] ' 250px|thumb|left|PortadaAizen y Gin empiezan a salir, pero se enfrenta a Hitsugaya. Él se sorprende al ver Aizen sigue vivo y le pregunta qué está pasando. Aizen le dice a Gin que regresó antes de lo esperado y no esta lesionado como debe ser. Gin se disculpa porque pensaba que Kira sería una distracción mejor y Hitsugaya le pregunta qué es lo que va ha decir. Aizen le dice que su estrategia simplemente es discutir acerca de la difusión a las fuerzas del enemigo y Hitsugaya le pregunta dónde esta Hinamori. No da una respuesta tan Hitsugaya va más allá de ellos y ve a Hinamori con grandes heridas profundas. Aizen se disculpa y le dice que debería haberle cortado en pedazos irreconocibles. Hitsugaya les pide cuando se convirtieron en aliados y Aizen le dice que nunca pensó en nadie más que a Gin como su teniente desde que era un Capitán. Hitsugaya le grita a Aizen para engañar a todos y Aizen le dice que nunca engañó a nadie y que simplemente no podía ver su verdadero rostro. Hitsugaya le dice a Hinamori que le había admirado a él todo este tiempo, Aizen dice que la admiración es lo más alejado de la comprensión. Este Hitsugaya enfadado, activa su Bankai. Aizen le dice que lo va a matar y Aizen le dice que no use palabras tan fuertes, ya que le hace parecer débil. En un instante aparece Aizen detrás de Hitsugaya hace un corte profundo en el hombro derecho. Personajes, en orden de aparición: * Sōsuke Aizen * Gin Ichimaru * Momo Hinamori * Tōshirō Hitsugaya '171. end of hypnosis3 [the Blue Fog] ' 250px|thumb|left|PortadaHitsugaya cae al suelo inconsciente, Aizen y Gin deciden irse, pero se enfrentan a Unohana y Isane y le llaman traidor. Aizen les pregunta si es fácil de averiguar dónde estaba y Unohana le dice que si él hizo un muñeco de cuerpo bien detallados para ocultar su presencia pues obviamente se escondía en el lugar más seguro en el Seireitei. Aizen le corrige diciendo que no he venido aquí a ocultarse y que él no hizo un muñeco de cadáver. El "muñeco cadáver" se mantiene entonces por Aizen y Unohana y Isane mirar en estado de shock. Le preguntan cuando se hizo el "muñeco de cuerpo" y Aizen dice que siempre tenía en su mano, pero que él no decidió mostrarlo. Están confundidos por Aizen, entonces les muestra lo que quiere decir con esto y libera su Zanpakutō Kyoka Suigetsu. El "muñeco cadáver" desaparece y él explica que su habilidad es la hipnosis completa. Isane no se lo cree, aunque ya Aizen mostró a todos la liberación de su Zanpakutō, que era una niebla que causó al enemigo a luchar entre sí. Unohana se lo imagina y aunque dice que cuando todo el mundo mostró su libertad Zanpakutō en realidad era el ritual de la hipnosis. Aizen le dice que es correcto y que su hipnosis completa es capaz de controlar los cinco sentidos y que cada vez que libera su Zanpakutō después de que lo vea una vez que sucumben a su capacidad. A continuación, explica que si usted no puede ver a continuación, son inmunes a su capacidad y les dice que Kaname Tōsen era su subordinado todo el tiempo. Tōsen aparece delante de Renji, quien le pregunta qué está haciendo aquí. Tōsen entonces los teletransporta lejos de la escena. Aizen y Gin comienzan a teletransportarse fuera de alli y felicita a Unohana en ser capaz de entenderlo. Isane trata de detenerlos, pero Renji es teletransportado a Sōkyoku Hill y se sorprende por esto. Aizen y Gin luego aparecerá detrás de él y Aizen le pide que capturen a Rukia abajo y se van. Personajes, en orden de aparición: * Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Sōsuke Aizen * Gin Ichimaru * Yachiru Unohana * Isane Kotetsu * Renji Abarai * Rukia Kuchiki * Kaname Tōsen '172. end of hypnosis4 [Prisoners in Paradise] ' 250px|thumb|left|PortadaRenji se sorprende de que Aizen este vivo y no puede creer lo que acabo de decir. Aizen le dice que él siempre ha sido problemático y reitera que se debe poner por Rukia. Isane utiliza Bakudō # 58 Kakushitsuijaku y es capaz de darse cuenta de que Aizen está en Sōkyoku Hill. Unohana le dice que transmita un mensaje a todos los Capitanes, Tenientes y Ryoka sobre todo lo que Aizen ha hecho y su ubicación. A continuación, comienza a sanar a Hitsugaya y a Hinamori. Isane utiliza Bakudō # 77 Tenteikūra y le dice a todos lo que ha sucedido. Todo el mundo se sorprende al escuchar esta noticia, excepto Mayuri, que ahora se está poniendo su maquillaje, y le dice a Nemu que no tiene interés en esto. Ichigo y sus amigos están confundidos acerca de esto y no saben realmente lo que está pasando. Ichigo comenta que es raro para ellos que les digo esto ya que este debería ser un problema para la Sociedad de Almas, no ellos. Ishida le dice que probablemente sintieron que deben saber y explica que la de los 46 es, probablemente, un instituto de pie alto gobierno, y que Aizen probablemente los asesino a todos para que la Sociedad de Almas siga con sus órdenes sin dejar de pensar que estaban siguiendo las órdenes de los 46. Ishida se observa que desde la fecha de ejecución mantiene en movimiento hasta, Aizen debe querer a Rukia muerta. Ichigo inmediatamente regresa a Sōkyoku Hill. Renji le dice a Aizen que se niega a poner a Rukia hacia abajo y Gin comienza a activar su Zanpakutō. Aizen le dice a Gin que se detenga y le dice a Renji que si quiere aferrarse a Rukia que está bien y dejar sólo las manos detrás. Aizen entonces saca su Zanpakutō. Personajes, en orden de aparición: * Renji Abarai * Rukia Kuchiki * Gin Ichimaru * Sōsuke Aizen * Kaname Tōsen * Isane Kotetsu * Yachiru Unohana * Tetsuzaemon Iba * Yachiru Kusajishi * Sentarō Kotsubaki * Kiyone Kotetsu * Kenpachi Zaraki * Shūhei Hisagi * Suì-Fēng * Marechiyo Ōmaeda * Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe * Sajin Komamura * Nemu Kurotsuchi * Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto * Syunsui Kyōraku * Jūshirō Ukitake * Uryū Ishida * Sado Yasutora * Nanao Ise * Rangiku Matsumoto * Ichigo Kurosaki * Yumichika Ayasegawa * Iduru Kira * Ikkaku Madarame * Harunobu Ogidō * Mayuri Kurotsuchi * Orihime Inoue * Ganju Shiba * Makizō Aramaki '173. end of hypnosis5 [Standing to Defend You] ' 250px|thumb|left|PortadaRenji es capaz de esquivar un ataque de Aizen, pero su brazo derecho se lesiona en el proceso. Aizen lo felicita por aprender a esquivar con éxito, pero le advierte que no debe ser tan difícil de eliminar o, por accidente, podría matarlo, que es algo que no le gustaría hacer a su ex oficial al mando. Renji le dice que si él no quiere hacer algo así, entonces ¿por qué mata a Hinamori?. Aizen se da cuenta de que Isane ha puesto en contacto todo el mundo, pero no pensaba mucho en él. Él explica a Renji que ya no podía vivir sin él, estaba haciendo un favor al poner a salir de su miseria. Sin embargo, admite que él no quería matar a él y tratóque Kira y Hitsugaya lo haga por él, pero el plan no fue tan bien y se vio obligado a hacerlo por sí mismo. Renji se da cuenta que Kira y Hinamori fueron utilizados como marionetas y Aizen le dice a Renji que él es también una marioneta. Renji le dice que él no es el mismo Aizen que conocía y que nunca va a permitir que Rukia, la capture. Aizen dice que es engañoso, ya que nunca Aizen se sabía que existía desde el principio. Renji libera su Zanpakutō y va a atacar a Aizen. Renji es capaz de hacer su Shikai en su estado dañado pero que ni siquiera va a retrasar lo inevitable por un segundo. Aizen bloquea el ataque simplemente manteniendo su Zanpakutō. Renji ataca de nuevo pero Aizen detiene todos los ataques de él y le dice que siempre fue el más peligroso de los tres. Aizen rompe la Zanpakutō de Renji y causa una herida importante a Renji. Renji se arrodilla incapaz de hacer nada Aizen explica que cuando se puso el tres de ellas en su División el más útil de ellos sería para él y sus subordinados. Él le dice a Renji que él era el más peligroso y lo echó a otra división de inmediato. A continuación, Rukia intenta ir hacia Renji, sin embargo Aizen la detiene, pero Renji no lo permite. Aizen le dice que él nunca se dejó ir y Aizen intenta acabar con él. Sin embargo, su golpe es bloqueado por Ichigo que le dice a Renji que ha venido a ayudar. Aizen simplemente sonríe a este. Personajes, en orden de aparición: * Rukia Kuchiki * Renji Abarai * Sōsuke Aizen * Gin Ichimaru * Kaname Tōsen * Momo Hinamori (Flashback) * Iduru Kira (Flashback) * Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Flashback) * Ichigo Kurosaki '174. end of hypnosis6 [The United Front] ' 250px|thumb|left|PortadaIchigo Kurosaki saluda a Renji y a los demás, junto con Rukia, aléjese de inmediato del rango de Aizen. Gin se disculpa por permitir que el Ryoka pase a través, pero Aizen responde que, si bien la limpieza de la casa no hay ninguna diferencia entre un pedazo de tierra o dos. Renji e Ichigo toman la decisión de quedarse y luchar, ya correr será inútil. Ellos deciden coordinar un ataque conjunto contra Aizen utilizando la técnica de Higga Zekkō de Renji, sin embargo, Aizen lo esquiva y bloquea ataques de Ichigo con un solo dedo en otra demostración de fuerza. Aizen corta el cuerpo de Kurosaki con la intención de cortarlo por la mitad, sin embargo, no es correcta ya que su ataque es muy superficial. A continuación, Renji por segunda vez camina hacia Rukia, quien se siente abrumado por la presión espiritual. Personajes, en orden de aparición: * Ichigo Kurosaki * Renji Abarai * Rukia Kuchiki * Sōsuke Aizen * Gin Ichimaru * Kaname Tōsen '175. end of hypnosis7 [Truth Under My Strings] ' 250px|thumb|left|PortadaAizen levanta a Rukia y le dice que su cuerpo esta paralizado por la alta presión espiritual, Rukia ve a Ichigo y Aizen le dice que aún respira. Ichigo intenta levantarse pero no puede. Aizen le dice que gracias a ellos pudieron hacer sus movimientos en la Sociedad de Almas más fácil. Ichigo se sorprende y le dice que como sabía que entrarían por la zona oeste, Aizen le responde que es obvio ya que ese es el punto de entrada de Kisuke Urahara. Aizen le explica a Ichigo que un Shinigami tiene 4 formas de pelear ya sea con la espada, Hakuda, el movimiento o el Kido y que cuando se llega a dominar alguno el poder deja de crecer, pero que hay una forma de hacerlo crecer y es transformar a un shinigami en vacío, Aizen le dice que ha creado unos cuantos shinigamis vacíos pero que ninguno podía considerarse una entidad, pero nadie había estado tan cerca de crearlos como él porque el resto eran o muy éticos o muy ignorantes, pero sin embargo Kisuke Urahara lo logro creando una sustancia capaz de romper barreras entre vacíos y Shinigamis y que se llama Hogyoku que era una sustancia muy poderosas y que intento destruirla pero no pudo y la encerro en otra alma y que esa alma era Rukia, Rukia se sorprende y Aizen dice que cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde y ella ya estaba en el mundo humano, Kisuke Uraha creó un Gigai que cuando se usaba un Shinigami no podía usar su poder espiritual y por eso se lo dio a Rukia porque quería eliminar cualquier rastro del Hogyuku y que por eso cuando se dio cuenta mató a todos los de la cámara de los 46 , en ese momento Sajin Komamura se levanta y ataca a Aizen. Personajes, en orden de aparición: * Ichigo Kurosaki * Renji Abarai * Sōsuke Aizen * Rukia Kuchiki * Iduru Kira (Flashback) * Shūhei Hisagi (Flashback) * Yachiru Kusajishi (Flashback) * Kenpachi Zaraki (Flashback) * Hollow Ichigo (Flashback) * Metastacia (Flashback) * Kaien Shiba (Flashback) * Kisuke Urahara (Flashback) * Sajin Komamura '176. end of hypnosis8 [the Transfixion] ' 250px|thumb|left|PortadaUna secuencia de flashback comienza, representa Tōsen y Komamura el primer dia que se encuentran, ellos se unen a los 13 escuadrones y sirvien en la 5ta división bajo el mando de Aizen como teniente. Komamura libera su Tenken y Aizen libera Kyoka Suigetsu . Komamura le sigue exigiendo Tōsen que explique sus acciones. Al no recibir respuesta está a punto de llamar a su bankai, pero es sorprendido encontrando a Aizen de pie a su lado. A medida que la ilusión se disipa, Aizen utiliza el hado 90 para atacar a Komamura , lo que le causa grandes heridas y termina derrotado.Gin Ichimaru complementa la capacidad de Aizen a utilizar un nivel de 90 Kido sin un conjuro, pero Aizen responde que el ataque sólo tenía un tercio de su poder potencial, y por lo tanto fue un fracaso. Cuando Aizen está a punto de seguir sus explicaciones, Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Sado Yasutora, Ganju Shiba y Aramaki Makizō llegan a la escena. Ven a Rukia Kuchiki en poder de Aizen, Inoue grita su nombre y está a punto de actuar, pero Ichimaru la detiene ella y a los demás por la liberación de su reiatsu. Aizen le describe a Rukia cómo masacraron a los de los 46 una vez que la encontró en el mundo de los vivos, desmintiendo lo que se creía anteriormente. El cuenta que usó su Kyoka Suigetsu engañar a todos y hacerlos creer que en la camara de los 46 estaban operando normalmente. Confiesa que la orden de arrestar a Rukia y la decisión de su ejecución eran de él y sus compañeros ". Porque sabía que los amigos Rukia irían a salvarla, sabía que la ejecución podría fallar, por lo tanto hizo un plan de respaldo en forma de una técnica especial, ideado por Kisuke Urahara, que "rompe la cohesión del alma" y permite la separación entre el alma y el objeto dentro de él. Aizen extrae una pequeña cápsula y él lo abre, de repente salen 6 espinas de la tierra alrededor de Aizen y Rukia. la Mano derecha de Aizen se transforma en la misma materia que las espinas y mientras un rayo de color rosa pálido le pasa entre las piernas Aizen empuja su mano izquierda en el pecho de Rukia. Aizen encuentra rápidamente la Hōgyoku y lo elimina. Rukia cae al suelo, un agujero en el pecho se cierra lentamente y aparece sano y salvo.Dado que Aizen ya no tiene uso para Rukia le ordena a Ichimaru matarla. Ichimaru utiliza Shinso y un chorro de sangre es visto, pero para sorpresa de todos, la sangre proviene de hermano adoptivo de Rukia, Byakuya Kuchiki, quien le arrebató de la mano de Aizen antes del ataque. Personajes, en orden de aparición: * Kaname Tōsen * Sajin Komamura * Sōsuke Aizen * Ichigo Kurosaki * Gin Ichimaru * Rukia Kuchiki * Renji Abarai (Flashback) * Byakuya Kuchiki '177. end of hypnosis9 [Completely Encompass] ' 250px|thumb|left|portada Rukia a perdido el Hogyoku y ha dejado de ser de utilidad, entonces el Shinsou de Gin se lanza sobre ella, Byakuya se atraviesa y es atravesado por el Shinsou de Gin. Rukia se lamenta de porque Byakuya se sacrifico por ella, Aizen se acerca hacia ella y esta apunto de desenvainar cuando Yoruichi y Suì-Fēng llegan usando el shunpo y colocando sus espadas en el cuello de Aizen, Aizen ante este acto aclara que sus caras le parecen familiares. Yoruichi aclara que si. Aizen se mueve, morirá, en ese momento se oye un gran estruendo y se dan cuenta que los tres guardianes estan ahi. Y se descubre que están de lado de Aizen y Aizen dice "no creo que puedan luchar con ellos y tenerme al mismo tiempo" en ese momento Kuukaku aparece y se dispone a enfrentarse a los guardianes y libera el arte de destrucción numero 63 raikouhou asesinando a Gaiwan pero los otros guardianes ni siquiera se preocuparon por su compañero caído. Rangiku detiene a Ichimaru con su espada en el cuello y lo mimo pasa con tosen , los capitanes llegan y se preparan para capturar a Aizen, y aparece al final "la sociedad de almas se pone seria, a que viene esa cara Aizen" Personajes, en orden de aparición: *Rukia Kuchiki *Byakuya Kuchiki *Gin Ichimaru *Ichigo Kurosaki *Sōsuke Aizen *Yoruichi Shihōin *Suì-Fēng *Kaiwan *Danzōmaru *Hikonyūtō *Jidanbō Ikkanzaka *Kūkaku Shiba *Rangiku Matsumoto *Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Jūshirō Ukitake *Shūhei Hisagi *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Chōjirō Sasakibe *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Syunsui Kyōraku *Nanao Ise '178. end of hypnosis10 [No One Stand On the Sky]' 250px|thumb|left|PortadaAizen se esta riendo y Yuroichi le pregunta que le parece tan gracioso y el responde "Lo siento ya es la hora". Yuroichi se da cuenta y le dice a Suì-Fēng que retroceda. Una columna de luz cae del cielo envolviendo a Aizen. Una enorme Garganta abre en el cielo por encima de la colina del Sōkyoku, y una horda Menos Grande sale de ella, entonces Hisagi nota algo detrás de los menos, algo con forma de un ojo cerrado. Otras dos columnas de luz caen sobre Ichimaru y Tōsen, obligando a Hisagi y a Rangiku a retroceder, entonces Gin le dice a Rangiku "Que lastima... no me hubiera molestado estar atrapado por un rato mas... adiós Rangiku... lo siento". Los tres capitanes ascienden en las luz, que es denominada Negación por el capitán Yamamoto, Komamura se despierta y le pregunta a Tōsen, que paso con su justicia. Tōsen responde que él ha estado siempre y continúa en el camino al menor derramamiento de sangre y ese es el camino de la justicia. Ukitake le pregunta a Aizen por qué se ha unido a los Menos. Aizen dice "para llegar mas alto", Ukitake le dice que ha caído bajo, a lo que Aizen responde "Eres demasiado arrogante Ukitake, desde el inicio ninguno de nosotros estaba en el cielo, ni tu, ni yo, ni siquiera Dios... pero ahora ese terrible vacio en los cielos se llenara, por que... Yo gobernare en el cielo", Aizen quita sus gafas, rompiendolas en su mano, y se peina el cabello hacia atrás con sus manos, revelando su nueva apariencia. Despidiéndose de la Sociedad de Almas y de Ichigo Kurosaki, Aizen y sus secuaces entran en la Garganta, que se cierra detrás de ellos. Personajes, en orden de aparición: *Yoruichi Shihōin *Sōsuke Aizen *Suì-Fēng *Syunsui Kyōraku *Nanao Ise *Jūshirō Ukitake *Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Gillians *Kaname Tōsen *Shūhei Hisagi *Fūrā *Rangiku Matsumoto *Gin Ichimaru *Sajin Komamura *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Chōjirō Sasakibe *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yachiru Kusajishi *Ichigo Kurosaki Navegación en:end of hypnosis Categoría:Volúmenes